Journey towards happiness
by Arisu-NHandSSlove
Summary: This is a SasuSaku, slight NaruHina fanfic. I warn you, that I never wrote fanfics in english. I usually did it in polish so there will be a lot of mistakes probably. This is happening after the war and this is just the first chapter. If someone will like it I will update it, but I doubt someone will xD
1. Reunion – The end and the beginning

**SasuSaku fanfic**

**Journey towards happiness**

**Chapter 1 Reunion – The end and the beginning.**

Dust from the occurred fight didn't flow down yet as some huffing voices could be heard. Pink haired kunoichi was desperately trying to save her fellow teammate as he was laying on the ground, half a dead. The blond boy in completely torn up clothes and covered in blood tried to take his breath as he was healed by his female friend. Sakura was pumping all her left chakra into his body, concentrated on her work she was breathing heavier with every minute. Sweat covered her pale face but she refused to give up, there was still hope as long as she tried. Next to them someone else was lying on the ground, the raven hair boy didn't seem to be in any better shape but somehow slowly he gained consciousness. He saw his old teammate struggling to save Naruto but he didn't seem to show any signs of life.

"S-Sakura…" He tried to call her name and move his hand towards where she was but it was extremely difficult. He noticed that he can't feel his body but that feeling was slowly fading.

"Sasuke-kun!" His movement was immediately noticed by the young girl as she made way towards him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't move! You need treatment, just wait a little bit longer. I almost finished with Naruto."

"How…is he?..."It was a long time since Sakura saw worry on Sasuke's face. But looks like he was still capable of having some feelings. She still couldn't believe it was really happening.

"I was scared he wouldn't make it but he's strong and healing fast. I think he'll be able to make it…" Girl replied with a sign of relief on her face.

"Hn…" Sasuke smiled under his nose and made an attempt to get up. But when he did his smile turned into grimace of pain.

"Sasuke- kun, I told you not to.. " Sakura stormed to his side, trying to stop him from moving but he didn't seem to listen. With rest of her strength she tried to heal his most wounded stomach area but she was caught by the wrist and gently pulled back.

"Stop, you're already worn out of chakra. I don't deserve any of this…" Sasuke tried to pull himself up but his broken bones gave him horrible pain that was unbearable.

"You won't survive if you keep pushing yourself like this. You want to die?! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Kunoichi screamed with worried face.

"Sakura…I can't stay here. Please tell Naruto that I…" Suddenly Sasuke's words were interrupted by Naruto that gained consciousness.

"What is that she is suppose to tell me huh? That you want to leave us again, you bastard?!"

"Naruto, you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Sakura screamed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I'm tough!" Young girl was calmed by huge grin that appeared on his face again. And for a minute she thought that she won't see it ever again. What a relief!...But Sasuke-kun still looked bad and for worse he tried to move and refused her healing attempts. She felt like she's going to collapse soon herself. There was no way she had the energy to heal him completely, even if he let her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's words.

"I'm not ready to return to Konoha yet, Naruto… Forgive me…" No, that can't be happening. After everything they went through to bring him home, he still opposed them?! What about their bond and working together in one team again, like old days? Sasuke was at their side but he still tried to avoid them, why?!

Naruto was lost in thoughts. He could understand him a little bit better now. Sasuke was free from his revenge obsession and he'll do fine wherever he'll be. He knew they'll see each other again for sure. Konoha was a place full of negative memories for him, villagers and elders will probably treat him like a villain. Maybe he wasn't so safe there now after all…

"I promise, we'll see each other again dobe…" Sasuke said and coughed with blood, trying not to collapse. That was extremely hard as his eyes couldn't see more than figures behind the fog and it wasn't because of the dust floating around. His vision was switching off as well, everything became so blurry.

"I understand…just take care of yourself bro…" Naruto blurted out. Raven haired boy was surprised that Naruto agreed with him without any arguing or fighting. That meant so much less headache, such a relief…In a distance he felt lots of chakra points coming towards them with enormous speed. That were probably the Konoha reinforcements. He had to disappear and fast.

"Thank you, both of you…" Sasuke smiled faintly and turned into the forest direction removing himself from Sakura's hold.

"It was a great fight Sasuke…It was a honor to fight together again dattebayo!" Naruto smirked and Sasuke smiled as well… "Hn…"

Sakura looked at him walking away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing him walking away from her again. It was even more painful because of the condition he was in. She was almost sure, that if no one helped him, he wouldn't even survive this journey and seeing him again will be impossible. He was just making a straight face but mentally probably wanted to die somewhere alone. That wasn't going to happen, this was the reason for which she became a medical ninja. She wanted to save those dear to her heart and Sasuke still was…

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Naruto looked surprised towards her, tears were strolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke stopped walking as he heard Sakura scream his name. She ran towards him and offered her help…

"You're in way to bad condition Sasuke-kun, you'll collapse somewhere in the forest and God knows what will happen to you. I won't allow that to happen!"

"There's no time for that Sakura, you should worry about yourself!"

"Let me go with you, I'll try to heal you somewhere safe."

"No, Sakura. You'll be considered a traitor to the Leaf village if you try to help a villain. I don't want your life destroyed because of me."

Naruto listened to their arguments and understood that Sakura was right. Sakura wanted to say that she didn't care, but Naruto got into her word…

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll tell them you kidnapped her or something!" Naruto screamed with a grin on his face

"I did what!?" Sasuke looked on Sakura's pleading eyes. It was a ridiculous idea but it's not like he cared what anyone is going to think about him. He was a corrupted villain in everyone's eyes already anyway…

"Sasuke-kun, please, just listen to me once in your life…"

"…Oh all right! But soon after you're done healing me, you'll be back to Konoha!"

"O – Of course!" Sakura blushed surprised that he agreed, he really has changed, she thought…

Inner Sakura was screaming with joy inside of her head. "Cha! You'll be alone with Sasuke-kun for some time, that's so exciting!" "No, it's not, I'm just going to heal him and return home!" "Yeah, sure you will…" Inner Sakura teased.

"Naruto, you'll be fine?" Sakura asked looking in her teammates direction. Maybe she shouldn't have left him like that, he wasn't in good condition either.

"Don't worry about me Sakura, we'll meet soon. Besides reinforcements are on the way, they'll take care of my body!" Naruto joked.

"Yeah, especially Hinata." Sakura replied with the same matter.

"What that supposed to mean Sakura-chan?!"

"Ah, nothing, you'll figure this out soon yourself. I'll miss you!" Sakura hugged Naruto in a hurry and ran towards Sasuke that already tried to crawl away. Blood dangerously leaked out of his wounds. He looked worse with every minute. She tried to help him walk so he would support his weight on her but he seemed to refuse it. He was still so stubborn it was irritating.

"Sasuke-kun, Konoha reinforcements will be here soon. If you want to escape let me help you! Bones in your legs are broken, seriously I don't know how you're even able to move."

Sasuke looked as irritated as ever. "Hn…I'll use my teleportation jutsu."

"Noo! You can't do that! You'll use the whole chakra and…" Sakura didn't finished her sentence when Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and made some hand sings. Immediately they disappeared consumed by some kind of fire. Sakura cling to him in fear, that was such an awkward feeling.

Naruto watched them disappear and he was relieved. At last this whole nightmare of the war was at its end. Sasuke and Sakura were safe and it's all that mattered. Soon the reinforcements with all the rookies arrived worried about Naruto's condition. But they asked so many questions his head wanted to explode.

"Weren't you with that bastard Sasuke?! I'll kick his ass!" Kiba barked.

"And Sakura rushed first to help you two, where is she?!" Lee followed him always worried about his undying crush.

"Sasuke, he… kidnapped Sakura-chan dattebayo!" Naruto tried to sound as believable as possible but lots of people became suspicious anyway. He wasn't a good liar. Kakashi almost immediately noticed it was bull because Sasuke would never do such a thing.

"He did what!? What for, what is his purpose?!" Lee shouted trembling with worry.

"Anoo…" Naruto tried to make up some kind of story fast but it should be believable.

"Probably needed her healing powers because his ass was kicked badly. I'm sure he'll let her go when he won't need her anymore, so no worries!" Naruto didn't want to lie to his friends but obviously other people in the crowd were listening. If elders would be reported that she is helping Sasuke, she could get in trouble.

"That's so unreal, he was in pretty bad shape and you both didn't try to stop him?! And you're suspiciously not worried!" Rookies were pushing the subject.

"I was in pretty bad shape myself and Sakura-chan used all of her chakra on healing me. I'm not that worried because I know Sasuke won't harm her! He helped us in winning this war, don't you remember?!" Naruto was mad now, he knew they will still treat Sasuke as a villain, that was about to be expected…

"Please, stop it! Don't you see Naruto-kun is hurt?!" It was one of the rare times when Hinata got mad. She kneeled in front of the boy she loved trying to give him some support. Kiba and the others softened a little bit, it was true, Naruto didn't even had the time to recover and they're pushing on him for information. But it couldn't help that they were worried about Sakura and Sasuke had to meet justice.

"It's good to see you, Hinata…" Young boy smiled at her with his usual grin and she returned the smile blushing but they were interrupted with another questions.

"In which direction Sasuke took Sakura Naruto? Maybe we could still catch up to him, he's weakened, couldn't run far away."

Naruto was annoyed and show them the opposite direction.

"They went that way dattebayo!" But Kiba suspected something, because he felt their scents moved in completely opposite direction. He wanted to say something but Naruto kicked him in the ankle. Kiba winced in pain but he understood that Naruto was trying to hide something. Hinata shished him, so she noticed it as well. What was he trying to hide for goodness sake?


	2. Chapter 2 Saving You

**Chapter 2 – Saving You**

Tracking shinobi were sent to capture Sasuke but they couldn't find him. Didn't gave up though what made Naruto worried about his friends, he hoped they won't be found.

Warm welcome awaited him in Konoha. Boy was already a hero but now it came to another level. He always dreamt about this but somehow couldn't be happy when Sasuke and Sakura were far away. Hinata noticed how absent minded he was despite the whole received attention so she gained her courage and decided to talk with him.

"Naruto –kun…" she approached him from behind trying to poke him with her finger. Naruto awaked from his thoughts and looked behind his shoulder to notice the blushing beauty.

"Hinata. What's up!?" Boy immediately cheered up, grabbed Hinata by her waist and pushed her up to the sky spinning around with joy. She was so surprised, he didn't even recover yet and he was so energetic already. Besides everyone around looked at them grinning stupidly. That was so embarrassing but she couldn't help the happiness and laughed.

"Naruto-kun! Please put me down!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." He scratched the back of his head grinning like usually.

"It's okay. I – I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I am perfectly fine, believe it!"

"Are you sure? I noticed you were kind of lost in thoughts on the way home. Is something bothering you?"

"I see nothing can escape your eyes Hinata."

"So… there is something that bothers you?"

"Okay, you got me. I'm extremely worried. Can I share a secret with you?"

"O –Of course! I won't tell anyone…" Naruto leaned closer to Hinata's ear so nobody could hear what he said.

"Sasuke didn't kidnapped Sakura, it was her own will to help him."

"I- I thought so…"

"Track ninjas were sent after them, I hope they won't be captured. Sasuke needs help and Sakura would be considered a traitor for helping him. "

"I see…Don't worry Naruto-kun, Sakura san is smart, she won't be captured so easily."

"I know but…she's really drained of chakra."

"Sakura's chakra control is perfect, she'll know how to use it wisely. I'm sure. "

"I hope you're right…"

"Have faith in them..." Hinata smiled, Naruto looked at her and wondered how was this possible that she always made him feel so much better when they talked. He remembered that she confessed to him and he liked her a lot. But he hoped that they'll have time to get to know each other better and spend some time together. They never had the opportunity during war.

"Naruto-kun, why-why are you looking at me like that?..." Hinata's words woke him up from thoughts. He just realized he was staring at her all the time. Blush appeared on his face and he nervously tried to think of something to say.

"It's nothing, I just feel a lot better dattebayo. Thank You!"

"I'm glad… I guess… I will be going then…" Naruto swallowed hard. He supposed to give a proper answer to her confession, she almost died for him there. No one before Hinata told him that he was loved. That made him feel so warm inside. A beautiful girl, heiress of the most powerful clan loved him and she was just walking away.

"Hinata, wait!"

"Uh? What is it Naruto-kun? "

"I – I wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh…" Naruto laughed nervously again, he knew she liked him but it wasn't that easy. Maybe she changed her mind because he didn't said anything about it for so long. He wondered why it was so hard when asking Sakura out was his specialty. This time it was different, maybe he won't be rejected. Here it goes!

"Would you consider to go on a date with me, Hinata?"

Girl stared at him with red face and wondered if this is really happening or she's dreaming again. She was doing such a good work on not fainting through their conversation, now she felt like letting go. But she couldn't in a time like this, her dream was coming true just now.

"Hinata, are you all right?!... Your face is all red!" Naruto touched her face and it was even harder not to faint. Hinata wobbled on her feet because world around her stared to spin. Naruto caught her and trembled with worry, maybe she was sick. Surviving this war wasn't easy after all. Hyuuga girl managed to keep her conscious though and tried to respond.

"I – I'm fine Naruto-kun. I would be glad to go on a date with you…" He was so relieved to hear that but her state worried him. Her red color was slowly fading though so boy guessed she would be fine. Heiress wondered, why did he asked now, she didn't suspect this at all. They were in their own world while gazing into each others eyes. Naruto still held her tight so she won't fall. Realization of this closeness suddenly hit the shy kunoichi, she squeaked and jumped away. Everyone still stared at them with stupid grins, that was so uncomfortable.

Neji noticed that something was going on between those two and he had to act fast to stop this. He had to guard his cousin after all. It's not that he would let Naruto touch her or anything.

"Ekhm! Hinata-sama, we must return home now. "

"Oh, I understand…I have to go Naruto, we'll see each other later then."

"Can I pick you up tomorrow at 6 p.m?"

"S-sure…I'll be waiting. Take care."

"See ya!..." Neji's deadly glare washed the smile from Naruto's face. What was his problem?

Sasuke and Sakura appeared God knows where in the middle of forest. Girl had an urge to complain about the sudden teleportation but she noticed Sasuke wouldn't even listen. His eyes went blank and he fainted. He was warned this could end like this, that stubborn guy never listens. She checked his breathing and heartbeat, it was dangerously low and faded. That was bad, she needed to act fast before it's to late. Sakura picked him up and placed on her back, carrying him bridal style would be to embarrassing. Sasuke would probably kill her for giving him a piggy back ride as well but he was unconscious thankfully. Now she just had to find a place for shelter with access to clean water. Where the hell was she? That was the question only Sasuke knew the answer for.

"Sasuke-kun, don't die on me…" Girl spoke to the unconscious boy hoping that somehow her words will reach him. After a while of strolling through the woods she noticed some rocks from afar. A great place for a cave, she thought and stormed in this direction. Spending time on searching for a proper place was a waste of time when Sasuke's life was on the line. When she got there it was clear that this place is perfect. There was a pond filled with water from small waterfall. Some kind of spring should be nearby, she thought. Sakura jumped from the cliff and placed wounded boy gently on the ground. His skin was naturally pale but now it even became white. Sun was already setting, she had to prepare a cave for shelter fast. Her strength was enough to help here. Girl gathered her remaining chakra and crashed the solid rock so an opening was made. There were many heavy rocks to remove but she tossed them away. Some boulders would be needed for closing the entrance later on, all of them couldn't completely crash. She entered the cave to make sure everything was holding together. It was safe. It seemed that long night of healing awaited her, Sasuke was on a verge of death. Saving him was now her priority…

Next day at the morning Sakura woke up suddenly, like from some kind of nightmare. It was raining. This was a hard night, she just falled asleep an hour ago. And she shouldn't fall asleep at all, she should be vigilant in case Konoha shinobi would search for them anywhere near. On the other side, strength was needed to heal Sasuke and protect him. At least his life wasn't in danger anymore. She had to use a special type of healing because his vital organs were damaged. How was he able to keep his consciousness for such a long time was beyond her. Never in her life she healed so many broken bones in a single man . His eyes were the worst case, they're sensitive and extremely difficult to heal. Mistakes that she could've made might have been crucial for Sasuke's sharingan. Without her, he would have been dead by now, it was a good idea to go with him after all. Girl shished tiredly looking at the sleeping bandaged boy. She guessed that sleeping a little bit longer would be a good idea now.

After several days Sasuke woke up from his coma. He couldn't see a thing though, bandages were covering his sore eyes. His whole body was burning like hell. Maybe he died and was in hell after all. But why he had those bandages on his whole body and why he's laying on some kind of straw. He suddenly remembered about Sakura being with him. Where was she? Her chakra wasn't appearing to be anywhere near him. After a while he heard a silent girly humming, it must have been her. He felt relieved that they both survived.

Sakura walked into the cave just in her underwear. She just decided to wash her dirty clothes in the water and leave them to dry on the sun. To her big surprise, Sasuke was awake and he tried to get up. She gasped and looked at herself with panic, sudden urge to scream came over her.

"A – Aahhh!"… Sasuke heard her scream and thought she was in danger or something. He couldn't see a thing with this bandages on his eyes.

"Sakura is that you? What's the matter?!"… He tried to activate his sharingan to find out what was happening but that just gave him a horrible pinch feeling. Sakura blushed and noticed that thankfully Sasuke still couldn't see a thing.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm all right. I'll be back in a minute!" She retreated to the place when she left her clothes, they were still wet but she couldn't walk half naked around a guy. Especially this one…Meanwhile in the cave Sasuke discovered his sharingan was working, despite the pain he could notice more than he should. Not like he cared…

"Hn…" Sakura returned to the cave and immediately checked on her former teammate's condition. He was suspiciously silent…

"So, how are you feeling Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine…"

"I'm glad. You were in coma for three days. Can I check on your eyes?"

"Hn..." Girl took that as a yes and reached to remove the bandages from his eyes. She immediately noticed that chakra around them was highly activated what meant he already used his sharingan. It was easy to guess when he did it…She removed the bandage from his head gently and pulled it away.

"You can try and open them slowly now…" And so Sasuke did…Those eyes were beautiful as usually, was first thought that came to kunoichi's mind. Sasuke's first view on Sakura was kind of blurry but her pink bright hair was always noticeable.

"Looks like they are fine. I can tell you were already using your sharingan."

"It was under the spur of the moment…" Boy suddenly respond with a full sentence which was awkward.

"It's okay, the only thing that counts is that you are recovering fast. But you still have a fever though." Sakura touched Sasuke's forehead, heat was dangerously radiating from his body which she noticed from the beginning…

"You rest and I'll preaper something to eat. You are probably starving." Girl smiled and left to get some water from the pond. He watched her as she was leaving. Why was she being so nice to him? He tried to kill her for goodness sake. Understanding this girl was so difficult…After a while she came back with water and some fishes. Sasuke still wasn't sleeping, twinges of conscience didn't let him. He just stared into the cave's ceiling and wondered why he didn't die. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted…

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. Probably because of those wet clothes. Now he could see her clearly as she was trying to light the fire. Wood she collected earlier was humid so it become really difficult. Sasuke watched her struggling with it for some time and then got impatient. Girl squeaked when he blown a small fire technique from his mouth towards the wood. Now it was burning nicely.

"Thank You Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't do that though, you have to recover".

"Hn…Warm yourself up, or you'll catch a cold." Sakura was so surprised, was he worried about her? That was something new. Sakura filled some fishes to the sticks and placed them over the fire. It glowed nicely in the darkness of cave. Sasuke watched her as she came closer and put a cold piece of cloth from the water bucket on his forehead.

"I was wondering about traveling to the nearest village, to buy few essential things. Our clothes are torned, I need new bandages. I couldn't leave you alone when you were unconscious but now..."

" Just go, I can handle myself. I suggest that you should be going home instead of treating me more…"

"You still can't walk, how on earth do you want to care for yourself?"

"Now that you helped me, my legs will heal faster. Go home…"

"No, I won't until I decide that you're able to care for yourself properly. I'm the medical ninja here, so please listen to my advice".

"You're always so stubborn".

"No, you are! I was healing you through all those three days and I know what kind of state you're in. Trust me if I would be sure that you will be fine by yourself, I already would have been in my way towards Konoha!". Sakura started to walk away hurt that he wanted to get rid of her so much. As always she was just a bother to him….

"Hn. Get back to the fire!" Sasuke shouted and tried to pull himself up. Young kunoichi turned around and sat near the fire when she noticed Sasuke was trying to move. She didn't want him to fall into worse condition because of her. But that made her so irritated. She moved her head away and crossed her arms offended.

"Sakura…"

"…What?..."

"Thank You."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just do as you wish…" Sakura was shocked that he was at least grateful. She became suspicious that maybe like last time when he thanked her and left the village. She slowly noticed Sasuke-kun that she once knew awaken again. He was helping her with the fire, like he usually did at their missions. He was worrying about her like he used to do. He was now even thanking her. Sakura looked at him and smiled too be soon thrown out of her bliss…

"And by the way, your fish is burning…"


End file.
